The present invention relates to artificial flowers and more particularly to an artificial flower having a fragrance source associated therewith.
Artificial flowers are well known and are sold and used throughout the world. What is truly significant about artificial flowers today is how realistic and beautiful artificial flowers can be and still be marketed at affordable prices. However, one of the main drawbacks to artificial flowers is that they do not have the pleasing scent and aroma that is ordinarily associated with real flowers. Therefore, there has been and continues to be a need for an artificial flower that is provided with some means that produces or generates a scent or fragrance that simulates living flowers.
The present invention entails an artificial flower comprising a hollow stem and a flower portion. A fragrance source is associated with the artificial flower and is adapted to emit a fragrance that is directed through at least a portion of a hollow stem.
Further, the present invention entails a method of generating or directing a fragrance that is associated with an artificial flower having a hollow stem and a flower portion. The method entails locating a fragrance source in the vicinity of the flower and causing the fragrance source to emit a fragrance that is directed through at least a portion of a hollow stem.